Incompletos
by KattyFHistorys
Summary: [U.A] Los saiyajins nunca fueron a buscar a Kakaroto en la Tierra, por tanto Freezer tampoco fue vencido por Goku. Pero hubo una tragedia inevitable pata la humanidad. "-Los androides" Por tanto Bulma queriendo solucionar todo va en busca de el Shen Long de Namek para de pedir un deseo. Sin saber que se encontraría un saiyajin que tambien tenia la intención de un deseo especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Incompletos.**

 **Bulma.**

Soy una mujer de carácter, tambien soy bella, inteligente, alegre y solidaria. Siempre tuve el mundo a mis pies y lo aproveché. No puedo negar que fui muy feliz.

Hablo en pasado porque no puedo ser feliz ahora, no puedo cuando mis amigos fueron eliminados por unos androides asesinos.

Unos malditos que superaba el poder del pobre Goku. Esos sicarios del demonio lo arruinaron todo.

Acabaron con las casas, los negocios, las ciudades, las familias. Dejaron a la humanidad en zozobra. Eran tan sádicos que incluso se divertían desmoronando nuestras vidas.

Es por eso... Que con mi única y ultima nave viajaré en busca de una salvación.

Mister popo me dijo que puedo conseguí nuevas esferas en el plane de Piccolo y Kamisama.

Iré en busca de mi felicidad y la posibilidad de tener de nuevo una vida completa.

 **Vegeta.**

Soy un hombre de carácter, soy apuesto, inteligente, soberbio y orgulloso.

El universo siempre estuvo destinado a estar a mis pies y lo aproveché.

Mi trayecto no fue fácil... Tuve que pasar por mucho, incluso la esclavitud ante Freezer. Pero lo vencí.

Superé sus límites y acabé con él, para ocupar el lugar que me pertenecía.

Lograr todo eso me dio una sensación de felicidad, una estúpida y superficial sensación.

Porque en realidad estoy tan vacio, todo lo que tengo no vale nada. Constantemente busco algo y no sé qué es.

¡Estoy harto de ello! ¡Necesito sacarme ese sentimiento de soledad y vacio de una vez por todas!

Es por eso que iré en busca de unas esferas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo. Para desear sentir que mi vida esta completa. Que yo estoy completo.

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegeta.**

Exhalo profundamente, otra vez he despertado repentinamente, mareado...

Trato de centrar mi vista pero mi mente da vueltas mientras mi subconsciente es penetrado por el ritmo de una hermosa, elegante, envolvente y asquerosa melodía.

Miro mi aposento, esta vacío, como siempre... Como debe de estar. Me tranquilizo, todo está en orden, no sucede nada paranormal.

Sin embargo la inquietud sigue ahí, sé que me persigue, el oxidado olor a muerte que solidificó estas paredes con el dolor y sufrimientos de esclavos que hoy gobierno me hacen sentir turbio. Débil.

Una vergüenza, de la cual el mismo Freezer quien está hecho polvo en el infierno se burla. A veces soy débil, lo sé pero mi orgullo me levanta y me cubre de una capa de indiferencia quitándome los valores y aumentando mi ego, haciéndome indestructible y todopoderoso. Convirtiéndome en lo único que debo ser un tirano.

Pero cuando la empatía y el remordimiento llega a mi me siento simplemente ido. Fatal. Y busco en las estrellas el consuelo y quien me diga que todo está bien. Que yo no soy igual a Freezer.

[...]

Coloco mis guantes y salgo de mi aposento rumbo al salón, la música sigue sonando. Tan suave como la almohada de nubes que cobija mis sueños. Sé que se trata de ella.

No hay dudas de que es ella quien lo toca. Elena es su nombre, es un ser angelical, llena de sabiduría y belleza, tiene una piel tan blanca y pura, ojos tan verdes como el cielo de algunos planetas que he conocido y el cabello amarillo como el mismísimo sol.

Me la obsequiaron cuando asumí como emperador del universo. A decir verdad ella tenía potencial para ser mi concubina. Pero su don me cautivó y la convertí en una mejor atracción. Su talento era impresiónate, decía poder dominar los instrumentos del universo y su música. Le dí la oportunidad de una sola demostración... Y me conquistó.

Tanto así ella influye en mi, que por culpa suya he empezado a tener ciertas visiones. Como a la hermosa mujer que veo y siento en mis sueños pero olvido su rostro al despertar.

Muchas veces pensé que la bruja de planeta desconocido estaba tratando de instalar alucinaciones en mi mente. Pero como una droga, quería más de su melodía, más de su canción y más de la mujer de mis sueños.

Pero eso me trae consecuencias. Cada mañana despierto extrañándola, sintiendo un vacio. Notando un hoyo en mi pecho. Que no sé como llenar.

\- Mi señor. ¿Puedo cantar una leyenda? - me pregunta Elena deteniendo su canción por un momento.

La verdad es que podría negarme, decirle que no creo en las leyenda, pero eso sería una absoluta mentira cuando soy la mismísima encarnación dela leyenda del súper saiyajin.

\- Hazlo - respondí.

Ella sonríe y prosigue su cantar.

\- "La leyenda de las esferas del Dragón" -


End file.
